My Brother Kohaku
by prongspadfootliveon
Summary: It's a fan fic about Sango and her brother Kohaku and some memories of the Slayer's village. PG for mild swearing. Read and Reveiw please
1. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha.

It was a sunny day, clear blue skies, birds chirping. Sango was walking along with her friends and Kirara. Sango's back still hurt a little where her brother, Kohaku's sickle had been. Sango recalled the memory, she then thought "I'll kill Naraku and rescue Kohaku from his evil grasp." Suddenly Inuyasha cries out "I smell Naraku"! Snapping back to reality Sango grasps her hiratsu tightly. Could they save her brother before Naraku decides to kill him?

Sango and her friends race after Inuyasha as he races to where Naraku's scent is coming from. Upon reaching the castle Sango notices that the sky is black from the evil within. Unknown from the others there is a barrier to keep out everyone but Sango out. Sango looks around, no one but her "Stupid barier" she says to herself realizing it was a trap all along. "Ah, Sango I've been expecting you" Naraku says coldly. "Let Kohaku go"! Sango shouts. "Why should I ruin the fun?" Naraku replies colder than ever.

Kohaku steps out from the shadows and raises his sickle ready to attack. Sango feels the slight pain in her back again and screams to Naraku "Damn you"! Kohaku starts running toward Sango, sickle raised. Sago jumps out of the way just in time as the sickle hits the air right where her head had been moments before. "Please Kohaku, snap out of it"! Sango yells as she yet again dodges a blow that would have killed her. "I do not wish to hurt you" Sango yelled as she used her hiratsu to block his blow.

Sango finally knocked her brother's weapon away and pinned him down. "Go ahead, kill Kohaku", Naraku said sinisterly. "No"! Sango shouts back, "I can't do that, he's my brother". Sango unpins her brother and lets him go. Naraku growls and disappears with Kohaku. The barrier then fades and Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Miroku rush over to Sango who is sitting on her knees crying. Kagome runs over to her and starts comforting her. Inuyasha looks around then proclaims "Damn, he got away", as the castle starts to fade away. "We will just have to keep searching for Naraku" Miroku says calmly. Together they start down the road and Sango shivers at the thought of Kohaku's blank, cold eyes.

To be continued . . . . . .


	2. Sango's Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha

As Sango walked down the dirt road after the encounter with Naraku Sango started thinking about her brother Kohaku. Even though all she had where memories, Sango still felt like it was yesterday. Sure, Naraku was controlling her brother, Yes, her brother didn't remember her, but that didn't stop Sango for loving Kohaku. Sango could kill if she wanted, that was what Naraku wanted. Sango just couldn't, it was that simple. It wasn't just because she wasn't strong enough and she was strong, Sango loved her brother and that was what Naraku didn't understand being evil as he is.

Sango's thoughts wandered for a while, drifting from memory to memory. She finally rested on one memory, from when she and her brother live at the Slayer's Village. The memory was of her and her brother; Kohaku was practicing with his sickle on small, clay pots. Sango was watching him. They where talking about demons.

Kohaku would ask "Do demons breathe toxins and fire like they say?"

Sango would reply with "Sometimes".

Kohaku then went to catch his sickle when it went through his hand. Sango then rushed over to help her brother. She bandaged the wound carefully and hugged her brother.

Sango smiled at the memory. Her brother was always kind and a little bit clumsy and afraid. Sango's thoughts wandered for a little and rested on an older memory of when she was only eight and her brother five years old. They were playing in a field of flowers. They were running around yelling and laughing, picking flowers, and just having fun! The Kohaku tripped, scraped his knee, and started crying. Sango went back and ripped a piece of cloth from her kimono and wrapped it around his knee and then gave him a very pretty flower. Kohaku then stopped crying and gave his sister a hug. Then they walked back to the village to show their mother and father all the pretty flowers they picked. Sango had to laugh at the memory.

Sango then vowed silently that she would slay Naraku and rescue her brother from Naraku's evil grasp. Looking up Sango realized that she was falling behind. So she hurried up and join the others walking down that dirt road.

To be continued . . . . .


End file.
